


Breakfast with the Moon

by Caves



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BUT!!!, Breakfast Food, FUTURE bottom Jack, Fluffy Ending, Jack and Rhys are in love, M/M, Pancakes, angsty beginning, feel good fluff, implied bottom jack at the end, it's their anniversary, major fluff, most likely!! anyways, tags are my weak point im sorry, there's problem!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caves/pseuds/Caves
Summary: My gift contribution for the #BLGiftExchange2020!Rhys has a big surprise for Jack, but it's not quite what he was expecting.
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Breakfast with the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustineTinkWink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JustineTinkWink).



> This is a gift for @JustineTinkWink as a part of the #BLGiftExchange2020!  
> Hopefully, this fic lives up to the expectations.
> 
> The journal entry visual at the beginning was made by @DeadNation666.  
> The Journal entry is also typed out at the beginning for people who may need it.

Written Description of Diary Entry:

march 12th 2877

it's our first anniversary but i feel like Rhys isn't feeling it. we've only been dating for a year officially and already i can just FEEL the betrayal coming on. i wish he'd just fucking tell me how he really feels. i can see it. he's distant but he always wants sex anyways. is there someone else? I bet it's that fucking Vasquez guy. But what if he's mad at me? He never wants to hang out with me anymore. :(

It pisses me off how he just brushes everything off like "I'm okay," "I love you, Jack," "I would do anything," "Of course I'd die for you" (lmao) but it's empty. i can feel it. He's always smiling at his phone even though I know I haven't texted him or sent him any dick pics. Plus every time I give him my card, he won't tell me what hes buying with it. It's MY credit card, I deserve to know where my money is going. he's seeing someone else. i know it. i JUST FUCKING [the paper is stabbed several times here] FUCK

general notes: the page is spattered with tears. there is a doodle of jack with knives in his back in the margins  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack chucked the journal across the room. The leather bound book skidded along the floor before hitting the wall and coming to a stop. The CEO sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. His entire day so far has just… sucked. From Rhys _obviously_ cheating on him, and not being able to focus on work because he's _thinking_ about Rhys obviously cheating on him, to the fact that his coffee was stale, and that there were even more delays in their newest prototypes, and accounting had been stuck in an internal conflict for WEEKS, and an incident in R&D shut down a section of the station— the entire day has been pretty brutal on him. All he really wanted to do was go home and take a nap, but Jack _had_ to get some kind of work done. There were a couple towers of paperwork strewn atop his desk that needed his undivided attention. Jack decided he'd push Rhys out of his head, and just work. He cracked his knuckles and started at the top of one stack of papers. 

Focusing on work helped tremendously. It didn’t exactly put his mind at ease, but it did put it off of his anxieties, and that was almost good enough. He was able to get through an entire stack of paperwork before his intercom dinged. His assistant Meg's voice crackled through the speaker, _"Handsome Jack, sir, you've got a call on line two. It's Rhys, he says it's urgent."_ Jack sighed and thanked Meg. He pressed the button for line two and held the receiver up to his ear.

"Hey there, Pumpkin!" Jack's voice wavered, trying to appear sincere but ultimately sounding uninterested and drained.

_"Hey, Jack."_

"Meg said it was urgent, what's wrong? You okay, baby?" 

_"Yeah, I'm okay. Do you know how much longer you'll be at the office? I thought you'd be home by now."_

"I don't know, Rhysie. There's a lot I gotta get done around here. Everything keeps piling up."

" _Well, there's something important I need to talk with you about. It really can't wait."_

"Alright, alright. I'll be home soon."

" _Thank you, see you when you get here."_

This was it. Rhys was going to break up with him. Jack slammed the phone down and let out a frustrated groan. A nauseating sense of dread washed over him. Emotions as a whole were usually overwhelming for Jack. As much as he wanted to get caught up on work, getting home to Rhys and figuring things out was probably more important than all this tedious ephemera. He closed up his office and headed for home, stewing over the whole ordeal. 

People _never_ dumped Handsome Jack. He would always dump _them_ , never the other way around. Jack couldn't fathom why _anyone_ would ever want to break up with him, anyways. Handsome Jack was the hottest guy in the galaxy! He made absolute sure of it through plastic surgery, exercise, a fastidious hairstyle routine, and a few calculated assassinations. Besides that, he was also the richest. Buying surprise gifts for Rhys was one of Jack’s favorite pastimes. Usually, the gifts were lavish and expensive, thus showing just how much Jack cared about him.  
  
Rhys losing feelings for him would be practically impossible with all things considered. The thought of Rhys even _thinking_ about leaving him for someone else made Jack's blood boil. His pulse thumped loudly in his ears, making it hard to focus on anything other than rage. 

If Rhys was going to leave him for some prick, one of them had to answer for it. Jack loved Rhys, almost more than himself, and something that special to him couldn’t just walk away. Being alone was something Jack wholeheartedly despised. People had abandoned him his entire life, and Rhys promised he wouldn’t leave. He gave Jack his word. But, now here’s Rhys, going back on his fucking word. With every stomp, Jack’s steps got heavier. The CEO clunked angrily down the hall, muttering to himself. His entire demeanor screamed _“Fuck with me, I dare you.”_

As Jack approached the door to the penthouse, the anger he felt melted into a mixture of worry and resentment, feeling cold and heavy inside him. Losing Rhys was a very real fear of Jack's. Everything he did was on account of Rhys. Well, not everything, but definitely a large portion of things he did was to maintain Rhys’s larger-than-life impression of Jack. That, in turn, boosted his ego, which seemed like the important thing. 

When Jack opened the door, the foyer of his penthouse was unusually dark. None of the ambient lights were on, including the normal overhead lights. All he could see was the faint glint of purple light coming from the windows facing Elpis. Rhys said he was home, so where was he?

"Rhys?" Jack called out, his voice echoed off the walls. No response. 

Unsatisfied with the silence, Jack huffed and continued on. There was enough light to make his way down the hallway and into the living room. Weirdly, there weren't any lights on in the living room either. His favorite eridium lamp wasn't even glowing. Was there some stupid power outage on this section of Helios that he hadn't been made aware of? Fucking hell, this day just keeps getting better.

  
Maybe he should call Rhys. He might’ve just gone for a walk, right? Rhys wouldn’t call Jack home for him to be out and about with his hypothetical side piece instead. Unless they were in Jack’s bedroom, fucking someone else in _his_ bed, the nerve. He had to stop himself from thinking about it; he couldn’t let it get under his skin. As much as it pissed him off, he still wanted to hear what half-assed excuses Rhys had. 

Jack fumbled with his phone, trying to pull it out of his pocket. He almost had it in his hand, but suddenly, there were soft shuffling sounds behind him. Jack whipped around, pulled out his pistol instead, and aimed directly at the sound. Rhys must’ve hired someone to assassinate him in his own house. Great. It was still dark enough that he couldn’t see anything in the shadows. Ready to shoot, he cocked his gun.

"NONONONO. JACK, WAIT! Wait! It's me- it's Rhys!" Rhys cried out, frantically clapping his hands together to turn on the lights.

"What the _hell_ is going on Rhys?" Jack huffed and quickly holstered his gun.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Rhys threw his hands up, "I was trying to surprise you, Jack."

"Surprise me with what? A friggin' heart attack?"

"No. A romantic anniversary dinner," Rhys beamed, gesturing to the candle-lit spread in front of the couch, "that I put together myself!" 

  
Rhys stood with one hand on a cocked hip, wearing a lovely Hyperion yellow silk robe that matched perfectly with a new pair of socks covered in knit, smiling versions of Jack’s face. Jack’s sense of dread washed away from him in an instant. Is that what this was about? It did smell positively delicious in here. Rhys sucked at cooking, so that didn’t make sense. Did he finally learn an easy recipe? 

Along the coffee table, there was a slew of delicious looking goodies: steaming take-out containers from Jack’s favorite guilty-pleasure breakfast place, a couple of brightly diverse charcuterie boards, a compact ice cream machine humming quietly, and a pair of socks that matched Rhys’s. Yellow candles sat precariously around the items on the table, waiting to be lit. Jack had to give Rhys props, it was actually a pretty nice set up.

“Rhysie… Cupcake, you did all this for me?” Jack was genuinely taken aback.  
  
“Well, I did it for _us_ but mostly you, yeah,” Rhys nodded emphatically.  
  
“I appreciate the gesture, Pumpkin, I really do,” Jack took a deep breath, preparing for the worst, “But, this doesn’t explain all the shit you’ve been doing behind my back recently.” Jack said, hiding his exasperation poorly. He felt a bit guilty for feeling so betrayed still, in the face of all this generosity, but it was there, it ate at him.  
  


Rhys crossed his arms, giving Jack a blank look.  
  


“What?” Rhys spoke in a low, firm tone. It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. 

In an instant, all of the rage, betrayal, and hurt that Jack felt came bubbling back up to the surface. _‘What?’_ As if Rhys didn’t know all the bullshit he had been pulling the past few days. It didn’t take a fucking rocket surgeon to see it.

“The fuck do you mean _what_ ? I’m talking about you sneaking around and avoiding me. You’re constantly on your damn phone giggling and smiling, probably talking to some-- some _asshole_ !” Jack had to pause and get a grip on his breathing before he popped a blood vessel.  
  
“Jack, I--”  
  
“Oh! And don’t get me started on all the random ‘anonymous’ charges to my card. Which I _should_ be able to see but for some reason, I can’t! I mean, how does that even work? Why does everything have to be a goddamn secret with you?” 

“Will you calm down, Jack, please?” Rhys implored gently, trying his best to diffuse the situation.   
  
“I am calm!” Jack shouted, just a little too sharply. They both froze for a moment. Rhys looked stunned while Jack just looked guilt-ridden.

“Jack… do you mean how I was ‘secretly’ planning this whole thing and buying you anniversary gifts? I know you snoop on me all the time. Was I supposed to just let you spoil this surprise? Rhys was bordering on crying, but mostly he was baffled.  
  
Jack looked at the clamshell of hash browns, then at the floor, then at Rhys’s cool new socks, “Well, you haven’t exactly been around all that much recently, so…”

“You’ve been pulling overnighters at work back to back for three weeks, Jack! I figured you wanted some space, or something, so I gave you that. I really missed you.” 

“What made you think that? I missed you so much, Pumpkin. I thought _you_ wanted _me_ to lay off of ya.”

“No. I just want us to lay _together,_ you dummy,” Rhys huffed, “Look, Jack, I love you. Okay? It’s our first anniversary, we shouldn’t be arguing now. Especially because the food’s getting cold.” 

This realization kicked Jack into action. There were, in fact, uneaten pancakes within grabbing distance, and that was inexcusable. He opens up one of the containers and pulls out a fluffy looking pancake.

“Listen, Cupcake,” Jack pauses for a bite of pancake, “I love you, too. I’m really sorry, for assuming, okay?” Another pancake break. “I got ahead of myself here. I shoulda just trusted you.” 

“Yeah, you shoulda,” Rhys elbowed him, though it was a light tap, Jack almost dropped his pancake. 

  
_“Rhhyyss!”_ Jack frowned, “I could have dropped my pancake.” 

Jack stuck out his lip, exaggerating his pout. Loss of food was serious. He could have lost an entire pancake, and that would have been a tragedy. Fortunately enough, Rhys apologized with a kiss. That was enough to restore the peace.

As the tensions died down, Jack was able to completely let his guard down and allowed himself to enjoy a night in with Rhys. Not wanting to mess up any dishes, they ate out of the take out containers with entirely too flimsy plastic forks. Unfortunately, the flimsiness caused Jack to spill some syrup on the couch once or twice. Great achievement is usually born of sacrifice, after all.

Rhys even put on Jack’s favorite movie: Handsome Jack Saves Pandora. Personally, Jack thought it was some of his best work, even if it _technically_ wasn’t him most of the time. Another reason Jack loved this movie was because at one point it gets super scary, and it makes Rhys hold on to him just a bit tighter. Moments like that always sparked joy for Jack.  
  


Once the credits started rolling, Jack was about to stand up, but heard Rhys let out a quiet groan. Immediately, Jack stopped moving. He could hear quiet snores coming from Rhys, whose head was resting in his lap. Leaning back into the couch, Jack gently carded his fingers through Rhys’s hair. It wasn’t easy, necessarily, as Rhys usually had loads of product caked into his hair. Jack settled for slowly petting his head instead. He was careful not to get any of his rings caught on loose strands.  
  


“I’m so glad you’ve been in my life for an entire year, Rhysie,” Jack whispered to a sleeping Rhys, continuing to stroke his hair.  
  
“Mm’ glad I’ve been here, too,” Rhys’s voice was muffled and tired.  
  
“Did I wake you up, Sweetheart? I’m sorry.”

“Hmph, no, I was- I was awake.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Jack may have snorted at that. 

Rhys sat up and looked at Jack with a lopsided, mischievous grin. Sleep was evident in his face, but his attitude read trouble. Carefully, Rhys stood up and stretched his arms up over his head before yawning. Jack stood up beside him, pulling him into a warm hug. They swayed back and forth slowly as Jack held Rhys tightly. He really didn’t want to let go when Rhys finally broke free. Grabbing Jack’s hand, Rhys headed towards their bedroom. His feet shuffled as he went, insistently tugging Jack along.  
  
“Where we headed, sleepyhead?” Rhys didn’t respond to Jack’s question with words, he just hummed at him. Rhys positioned Jack in at the foot of the bed before pushing him back onto it.  
  
“Whoa! Gettin’ a little bossy there, huh, Pumpkin?” Jack couldn’t deny the heat rising to his cheeks. Standing in front of Jack, Rhys moved Jack’s hand to the front of his robe. He put the belt of the robe into Jack’s hand.  
  
“You’ve still got a present to unwrap, y’know,” A sly wink and a bite of his bottom lip was all Jack needed as a green light from Rhys. Jack roughly pulled on the belt; the whole move was nothing short of him ripping open the robe in one swift pull. 

Underneath the robe, lovely lace lingerie hugged Rhys’s body. The black g-string he was wearing had a tiny, barely visible, yellow Hyperion H logo embossed in the top corner. He was also wearing a matching triangle bikini with the same yellow H. Rhys paid attention and knew how proud Jack was of that Hyperion logo, so he tried to rep it anywhere he could. Jack’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Jack reached up to grab Rhys’s hip and bring him closer, but Rhys stopped him before he could.

“Nope. You gotta agree to my terms first,” Rhys held Jack’s hand over his head as ransom. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll bite. What’re your terms, Pumpkin?” 

“Rule number one is you gotta listen to me and do what I say. Got it?”

“Got it. What else?”

“Rule number two is you have to have a good time. If you’re not having a good time, I’ll stop and we’ll go to bed.”  
  
“I can’t promise that, Rhysie, you know-”

“Uh-uh! You have to promise!”  
  
“Okay, okay! Fine, I promise.”  
  
“Good! Rule three is the best one! So, you gotta let me top this time. ” With that, Rhys crossed his arms and stood expectantly still. 

“Rhys,” Jack sternly warned Rhys.  
  
“Jaaaack,” Rhys, in all his infinite wisdom, mocked Jack.  
  
Jack was about to stand up when Rhys flopped down on his lap, knees landing on the bed either side of him. Rhys cupped Jack’s face gently and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Are you trying to leave? Already?” Looking down at Jack, Rhys had the biggest pleading, puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Rhys even had a slight lip quiver going on’ it really tied the act together. Jack only responded with a groan.  
  
“Please? You never let me top, and I think you deserve to feel _real_ good today,” Rhys begged Jack in the softest voice he could muster, “I’ll do a good job, I promise!”  
  
Jack mulled it over for a moment. A certain thought crossed his mind, and he brightened instantly.  
  
“You know what, I deserve this. Let’s do it, pumpkin.” Jack said excitedly.   
  
  
“Oooh yes! Thank you, thank you,” Rhys peppered Jack’s face in little kisses, as an extra thank you, “This is gonna be so fun.”  
  


Jack felt something warm and exciting burst in his chest. Loving Rhys was the best decision he’d ever made, probably.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Prinsu @DeadNation666 for helping me so much with this. From the visual, to helping me when I was completely stuck. 
> 
> To Justine, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> To everyone else, hope you sort of liked it at least.


End file.
